lorddraconicalfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Draconical
History Lord Draconical, or Drac, for short, is one of two Nerf Vampires, along with Lady Draculina, his female partner. Drac likes to modify and review Nerf guns. Description Lord Draconical has the appearance of a young man, although it is unknown his real age as he is, after all, a vampire. He has semi-long red hair usually pulled back with a bandana, and is normally wearing gold-lensed prescription Flak Jacket sunglasses, or sometimes glasses, if indoors or at night. Sometimes he wears no eye-wear at all. Drac also sometimes decides to grow a short beard and doesn't look particularly strong, but, being a vampire, he could be stronger than he looks. Loadout Drac has a few different loadouts. HvZ- For HvZ Drac uses the Death Dealer 4.0 as his primary, Cortana as his secondary and the original Nerf Argonaut as his sidearm. RIVAL- Drac is Team Red in RIVAL. He uses his customised Nerf Rival Nemesis, Sauron, as his primary, and although not the stock red, it is still undeniably Team Red. Not much else has been said about Drac's RIVAL loadout, besides the fact that he uses the yellow and red Headshot ammo. Drac has also sometimes used Wraith, his modified Nerf RIVAL Hera. NvZ- For NvZ Drac uses the Death Dealer 4.0 as his primary, Cortana as his secondary and the original Nerf Argonaut as his sidearm. Endwar- For NvZ Drac uses the Death Dealer 4.0 as his primary, Sanguine as his secondary and the original Nerf Argonaut as his sidearm. Jared's Epic Nerf War- For the first Epic Nerf War, he used a Stinger Rayven. In the second one, he used a Red Rival Nemesis with the modified hopper attached. Thunderdome- For HvZ Drac uses the Death Dealer 4.0 as his primary, Sanguine as his secondary and the original Nerf Argonaut as his sidearm. Relationships Lady Draculina Lady Draculina is the only other Nerf Vampire in existence. Drac had a very toxic romantic relationship with her and she is often seen in the thumbnails of Drac's videos holding the blaster he is modding or reviewing. is she though? VladtheNerfNiko VladtheNerfNiko, or Vlad, has been featured in a few of Drac's videos, usually showing off his own Nerf modifications or, occasionally, battling Drac. Although Vlad is a Niko, there has been speculation that he is a third Nerf vampire... IAmBobololo IAmBobololo, or Bobo, is a Nerf Viking and a very good friend of Drac’s, maybe even his best friend. Drac normally makes fun videos with Bobo, but sometimes does modifications with him as well. Bobo has two alter egos, the Redneck and the Irwin. TheFlyingNerfChicken TheFlyinfNerfChicken, or Chicken, for short, is a very rare variant of the Nerf Chicken, because he can fly. Chicken is known for making obnoxious and funny Nerf mods, and is also a good friend of Drac's. He can also take on the form of an evee. EOC EOC is a good friend of Drac's, and they have been seen doing Nerf wars and mods together. EOC normally Nerfs in a blue Dart Tag jersey. TheNerfOmania TheNerfOmania, or NOM, is another good friend of Drac's, who is also seen in his videos, engaging in Nerf wars and sometimes modifying Nerf guns. NerfGunAttachments NerfGunAttachments hasn't really been featured on Drac's channel a lot, but they are obviously friends if you look on Drac's Instagram. Naptown Nerf Naptown Nerf hasn’t really been featured in Drac's videos, but they are friends if you look at the comments on Drac's videos. Southern Brisbane Nerf Club Rob from the Southern Brisbane Nerf Club is probably Drac's number one friend from the land down under. Although Rob is inactive, Drac and he probably still stay in touch. They were very friendly when Rob was active, even though Drac has only featured a few kits by him in his channel. Coop772 Coop772 is a wizard, and although his relationship with Drac is icy, and they have a rivalry, they have immense levels of respect for each other's modifications. They do, however, like to make fun of each other. They will trade with each other if it benefits them, though. Aaron Esser Aaron Esser is a very good friend of Drac's. They have done many successful collaborations together, combining Aaron's movie-like Nerf videos with Drac's mods, to create masterpieces. Drac is, however, jealous of Aaron's subscribers, as shown in NERF WAR: THE STOLEN NERF GUN (Drac Vs Aaron). NerfBoyProductions Drac is the number one idol of NerfBoyProductions, with NBP stating on several occasions that when he started out, he wanted to be just like Drac. Drac is kind to him and has also made him a Drac-themed Cam-ECS, called the Vampcam. PDK Films Not much is known about their relationship beyond the fact that it is friendly, and that they are both on Team Red in RIVAL. When Aaron said he doesn't mind killing PDK Films, Drac didn't comment, just saying that cups are the true enemy of Nerfers. Dude Perfect Drac has reviewed the Nerf Dude Perfect products and had good things to say about the line. When Aaron said he doesn't mind killing Dude Perfect, Drac didn't comment, just saying that cups are the true enemy of Nerfers. It might be worth noting that Dude Perfect is mostly Team Blue. Trivia * Drac's place of residence is called Castle Dracula, or Castle Drac, for short. * Drac is completely family-friendly if you watch on mute and with your eyes closed. * Drac's least favourite blaster is either the Battlescout or the Centurion. Although the Battlescout was number one on Top 5 Worst Nerf Blasters, that was only for 2016 Blasters. In Top 5 Nerf Mega Blasters, Drac broke a Centurion over his knee, and has stated his disdain for it on several occasions. * Drac doesn't seem particularly fond of the "Jolt Reskin" meme. * Drac's favourite Nerf blaster he owns is Lilith, a modified Nerf crossbow. * Drac is a very lonely person, despite constantly being surrounded by friends. =